


The Twin Princes of Erebor - podfic

by Stasia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Book canon compliant, Gen, Podfic, canon compliant deaths, frerin and thorin are brothers, one small change, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who survives a battle is always a matter of luck. This is a podfic of the story, read by me, Stasia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twin Princes of Erebor - podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Twin Princes of Erebor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904067) by [Stasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia). 



[The Twin Princes of Erebor](http://www.songbirdgifts.com/?p=1103)


End file.
